Zacky and Monte Adventures :P
by etfbvblover1996
Summary: Fan Fiction about Zacky Vengeance from Avenged Sevenfold and Monte Money from Escape The Fate. they are not famous yet and are constantly going through hell at school. See how they deal with it. Written by me odd # chapters and Laura even # chapters !
1. New Guy

I was lying in bed, dreading the moment my mum would walk in and announce my first day at school. As you could imagine, my first day at a new school was hard, especially because I didn't know anyone. Mum had apologised time and time again for making me move halfway through year 10, leaving all my friends behind (there was none anyway, but mum doesn't need to know that) and causing a big disruption to my schooling. Not that I cared about schooling. You didn't need to know maths when you were a famous rockstar. That's what I had ever wanted to be, ever since I saw Korn on TV.

Mum chose that time to walk in and turn the light on, blinding me in the process.

"Wakey Wakey, honey. First day today! Lets make it count for something", she said as she walked out of my room. I sighed and climbed out of my batman bed covers. I walked over and closed the door so I could get dressed. I wanted privacy, even though mum was down the other end of the house and dad was already at work.

Once fully dressed, I marched out of my room, showing as much confidence as possible. I sat down at our small table and ate the Vegemite toast mum had laid out for me. I tried not to think of the day ahead as I read the new addition of Guitar World that mum bought on her way home. Not realising the time, mum came out of her room, slipping her fancy boots on and ushering me to the door. I stood there scared as hell whilst I slid my shoes on and put my bag on my back.

"Hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day now, do you?" Mum said. Actually I kind of did, but yet again, she didn't need to know that. I walked out of the front door and sat in the unlocked car, waiting for my mum.

She came out shortly after, sporting her best business suit and her favourite boots.

"Whats happening today?" I asked her, curious as to what the special occasion was.

"It's not just your first day today." She said with a smile. We had recently moved to get away from our old suburb after it was declared one of the most dangerous places to live. Well, I lived there for all my life and never had a problem.

"Well, you look nice, I guess." I replied. Mum looked at me and shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. I smiled at her care-free-ness.

Mum stopped the car short of the front gates to the school. I hesitated before picking up my bag and opening the car door. I got out, but stood facing the school. Mum reached over to close the door.

"Bye honey, see you at 3." She said and she was gone. Leaving me alone by myself, to fend off the bullies which were sure to come. I walked to the schools head office before stepping into the heated space. The lady at the desk looked at me and smiled. She probably was told to be friendly to the kids, because that smile was obviously fake.

"Um, I'm new here and have no clue what to do. Any suggestions?" I asked the lady. Her eyes narrowed at my slight outburst of attitude but returned back to normal size quickly.

"Yes, we will get you sorted out into your classroom. If you would care to follow me, I'll take you to meet your teacher." I smiled slightly at her faked kindness but followed anyway.

She took me out of the main office and through a big grassed area, most likely the courtyard. A few kids had bags on their back and looked like they were bored out of their brains, but perked up when they saw me. They probably didn't recognize me. Well how could they? I was led through a hall with classrooms on either side,knowing that I would have people picking on me in less that an hour. The office lady finally stopped and broke me out of thought. I almost walked into her, she stopped that quickly. A tall, skinny teacher was standing infront of me. I looked up. She was probably a few inches taller that me and made me feel pretty short.

"Hi. You must be Monte. Welcome to the school. I don't know where you are in terms of your education but we shall find that out shortly. Did you bring any exercise books or anything?" She said.

"Um, yeah. Only one though." I replied. She smiled at me and nodded before leading me into the classroom. She got out her laptop and asked me my full name, age, birthdate and previous school, all of which I gave to her.

The bell rang, giving me a fright. The teacher looked up and laughed at my misfortune but I shortly found the humour behind it and laughed at my own stupidity.

Student started pouring into the class room, all giving me a hard stare as the entered and took their seats. I wanted to run and hide behind whatever I could, but instead stood up straight and tried to show confidence. Although I probably failed, I did feel better about myself and actually had a feeling that I was actually going to make friends. Everyone had sat down in their seats, leaving only two available, both in the front row. I sat down, ignoring the person next to me who kept staring as if it wasn't obvious. The teacher marked the roll, just as an emo looking kid walked into the classroom. He gave a red piece of paper to the teacher who nodded at him, before taking the seat next to me. At least he didn't stare. The teacher started talking about the weeks up coming events, when the emo kid next to me turned and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Zacky. You are?" He whispered.

"Monte, nice to meet you I guess." I turned and shook his hand. This kid was different.

"So, this your first day?" He asked.

"Yeah, what else would you expect?" I said,grinning slightly.

"Hmm, well you could be an alien and just came back from a long holiday on Mars. That would explain why I havent seen you before." I grinned. This guy was strange, but hey! I cant complain, I just made a friend!

The lesson droned on and I didn't listen to any of it, just to Zacky's stories and theories. He was an interesting kid.


	2. No Longer A Loner!

I was running through a giant field and there was an evil creepy little orange unicorn chasing me. Suddenly there was a giant explosion and like a million evil little rainbow unicorns appeared. They were trying to eat me! I ran faster and bumped into some random old guy with no face. I tried to run the other way but I kept falling. All the little unicorns disappeared and Frank Iero was standing there. I ran to him and was about to ask him for an autograph when he started beeping...

I woke up and turned off my stupid beeping alarm. What a weird dream I thought.

Slowly I dragged myself out of bed. I so didn't wanna go to school. It's always the same, and it's even worse when everyone thinks you're some weird emo freak so you have no friends. I trudged my way to the bathroom with the first set of clothes I could find in hand. I had a shower got dressed and then attempted to make myself look slightly presentable. I tried to flatten my messy black hair but gave up and chucked on a random beanie. I put on some eyeliner and pink eye shadow. What? Guys can wear makeup too...

I decided that I didn't look too gross so I headed to my room and put on my My chemical romance hoodie. They're like my favourite band ever! Frank is so awesome... I walked down the hallway into the kitchen and my mum was sitting at the bench reading the newspaper.

"Hey Zack" she said noticing me in the room.

"Morning" I muttered grabbing some corn flakes from the pantry.

I grabbed a bowl and poured in the milk and cereal.

"Hurry up Zacky, you're gonna miss your bus!" mum said.

I quickly ate my food and grabbed my bag from my room.

"Cya mum" I said walking out the door.

"Bye have fun!"

Sure, I thought. Being a loner all day is so totally gonna be fun.

I saw the bus coming towards my stop.

Dammit it's too early to run I muttered jogging towards the bus. I didn't wanna walk to school.

I finally got to the bus stop but the bus just drove past.

What the hell!

I'm so gonna be late I thought.

About 20 minutes later I arrived at school. I hated being late because when you walk in everyone looks at you.

I walked in through the gates and walked towards the office.

"Zacky, if you keep coming to school late you're going to get detention you know." the lady in the office said.

I nodded nonchalantly and grabbed the late pass. I headed towards room 22. I walked through the door and no one really looked at me. Cool. Soon I realised that they were looking at someone else. I quickly glanced over to see a new kid sitting in the seat next to mine. I handed the teacher my late pass and sat down. The teacher started talking about some random stuff. Should I say hi? Yeah one more person hating me won't make a difference I thought. I turned to him "hi I'm Zacky, you are?..." I said.

"Monte, nice to meet you I guess" he said

We shook hands. "So is this your first day" jeez stupid question. Of course it was.

"Yeah, what else would you expect?" He said smiling

I thought for a second.

"Hmm, well you could be an alien and just came back from a long holiday on Mars. That would explain why I haven't seen you before." I said. He gave me a what the hell face, but smiled still. Wait hold on... Did I just make a friend? I think I did. Cool first friend in two years!

We were completely ignoring the teacher just chatting randomly.

He seemed happy. "So... What subjects you got?" I asked. "Umm I don't really know what the hell this means" he said studying his timetable. I chuckled "you've got it upside down dude! Here let me see."

He laughed slightly at himself.

"Oh hey! You got music next with me!" I said.

"Awesome, I love music" he said

"Yeah me too, and its awesome cause the teacher just lets us go play guitar wherever" I said

"Oh you play?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. Do you?" I replied

"Yeah dude I'm gonna be like the best lead guitarist ever!" he said grinning

"Hehe cool I play rhythm we should so totally jam sometime!" I said

"That'd be cool" the bell went and everyone made their way to their next classes. Me and Monte walked down the corridor to the music room talking about random stuff.

"So what's your favourite band?" he asked as we walked in and grabbed two acoustics.

"My Chemical Romance dude! Frank Iero is like my hero! He's so awesome!" He laughed at my obsessiveness.

"Yeah they're really cool" he said "but my fave is Gerard"

We started playing and Monte was like full on sweep picking and stuff! Doing some really complicated metal solo.

"Jeez dude! You're like awesome!" I exclaimed

"Aw thanks" he said "show me something of yours"

"Wait you made that! That's so cool!" I said

I showed him this riff thing I made and he said it was cool.

For the rest of the lesson we jammed I played some chords and stuff while he solo-d. I'd forgotten the last time I didn't feel like a loner.


	3. School Sucks!

My first recess at my new school was surprisingly good considering I had already made a friend that actually cared about me. Zacky was awesome. What surprised me most though was that both our favourite band was My Chemical Romance. I am obsessed with their greatness. I want to meet them one day, so badly.

We walked down the corridor and talked, just after the bell had rung to signal the end of recess.

"Hey Monte, I was wondering, whats your last name?" Zacky asked. To be completely honest, this made me feel special. It probably sounded stupid as hell, but nobody actually has cared about me enough to ask anything about me, well apart from my mum.

"Um, Money. Why?" Completely ignoring my question answer, Zacky had a confused look on his face.

"Wait, like Money as in money. Like dollars and that?"

"Yeah, I guess?" I didn't understand all the fuss.

"Dude! Thats cool as! Monte Money. That's awesome!" Zacky said. Even though I was pretty sure he was just saying his thoughts out loud, it still sounded weird when he said my full name. I always assumed that meant I was in trouble, like when my mum used it.

We had English and as always, I kinda struggled in all subjects that weren't music. English was probably my second favourite subject, but thats not saying I'm good at it.

Zacky and I walked into the classroom and instantly regretted it. The teachers eyes went straight to me, being the new student and all. Zacky just stood there next to me, as I blushed. I really don't like too much attention on me at one time. My eyes scanned the room in search of two seats that weren't next to anyone else.

Our afternoon lessons went fast and after what felt like minutes, we were back outside eating our lunch. The lessons went fast because all we did was read and discuss our books with the person next to us. It was awesome cause Zacky and I had a book about famous bands and the members, which was awesome because we just talked about My Chemical Romance and how the new National Anthem should be 'Teenagers', 'Dead' or 'Welcome To The Black Parade'. That's how lessons should

be taught.

A/N – Sorry this was so short! I didn't know what to write!


	4. Hanging Out :P

After lunch we grabbed our lunches and sat around the back of the school.

"How come were out here, around the back y'know?" Monte asked

"It's like nice and quiet out here dude, like none of them idiots that go here" I said. "So...Where do you live?" I asked. Damn stalker-ish question. He looked at me weirdly then shrugged and told me his address. "Hey! That's like the street next to mine. Maybe you could like come over, like after school?" I said, "If you wanna, I mean" I added to not sound weird. Damn now he probably thinks I'm like desperate to make friends I thought. (Well maybe I am but no one needs to know that...)

"Sure!" he said grinning, "I'll go home quickly first and grab my guitar so we can jam"

"Awesome" I said. Hey maybe I'll get a band out of this, I thought. Maybe a MCR cover band! And then I could be Frank! Frank is so awesome! But then who would we get to play drums and-

"DUDE! Hello?" Monte said waving a hand in front of my face.

"You like full on spaced out, you were staring at nothing and grinning like a maniac!" Monte laughed.

Oops. I shouldn't do that I thought.

"Heheh oops just blanked" I said, laughing at myself.

"And I was thinking maybe we could cover some MCR songs" Monte said.

"Hell yeah" I said

The bell rang and we had PE. We had a sub so she just let us do whatever. Monte and I sat on the benches and chatted about music again. Most people were playing like basketball or something except for us and a couple of other randoms.

"Gerard is cooler than Frank!" Monte said

"No he's not Frank is like awesome as and Gerard is too emo" I argued laughing.

"Hey just to let you know, you're kinda way emo yourself" he smirked.

"Shut Up", I laughed "Frank is still better" I muttered quietly.

"I heard that!" Monte said and we burst out laughing.

Some of the others looked at us weirdly which just made us laugh more.

"Seriously we're like laughing at nothing" Said Monte

"Yeah well... Sometimes nothing is funny?" I said.

A little while later the bell went and everyone rushed out to their lockers. We got what we needed and headed to bus. We were early so we sat near the back. Soon the bus started to fill up.

"Oi get outta my seat fags" some guy I think called Dean said to us. Monte looked up at him confusedly. The bus started moving.

"What the hell dude?" said Monte.

"You and your boyfriend get out of my seat" he sneered, drawing unwanted attention from the people around us.

"we're not gay" I said. Dean wouldn't usually do this usually I avoided him and he completely ignored me I've only gotten a few black eyes from him.

"yeah right, shut up and move" he growled. Seriously what the hell it's just a seat.

"Come on Monte, let's just go" I whispered "There's only a few more stops anyway" Monte stood up and pushed past the Dean. I got up too but he tripped me and I almost fell flat on my face but grabbed onto a seat quickly causing laughs from the others.

"We can get off now if you want and walk home" Monte said.

"Yeah ok" I said.

We got off the bus and started walking home.

"what was up with him?" Monte asked.

"Jeez dude I wish I knew, he's just hated me since year 7" I said

The conversation returned to its normal topic: MCR as we turned into Monte's street.

"Cya at around 4, it's number 16 yeah?" He said.

"Yep. Cya!" I waved and walked down to the next street.


End file.
